Sebuah Pertanyaan
by musica musi
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan dari Hinata kepada Naruto yang berujung pada kecanggungan diantara keduanya, Fic Pendek, Sumary tidak bagus.


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto dan teman-temannya punya Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**Karena masih amatir jadi pasti banyak kesalahan, deh #nyengir**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina**

*****mulai*** **

"Naruto-kun?" panggil seorang gadis remaja bernama Hinata Hyuuga, yang memiliki rambut berwarna indigo, dengan warna mata lavender, yang kini sedang menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, dikarenakan cuaca malam yang semakin dingin.

Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin dan salju juga perlahan turun, lalu jatuh tepat di rambut gadis tersebut. Kemudian pemuda yang berjalan di sebelah Hinata dan memiliki warna mata senada dengan warna langit serta berambut kuning berantakan, tampak menoleh ke arah Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Musim apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Hinata, yang sebenarnya tujuannya bertanya adalah mengusir kebosanan, karena sedari tadi diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan misi yang diberikan hokage hanya berdua saja. Soalnya misinya mudah hanya mengantarkan barang ke Kirigakure, jadi hanya Hinata dan Naruto saja yang melakukan misi. Selain mudah hanya mereka berdua yang sedang tidak menjalankan misi apapun.

Setelah misi selesai Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya sih suruhan Tsunade sang godaime. Tsunade bilang anak perempuan tidak baik pulang ke rumah sendirian, malam-malam pula. Loh bukannya Hinata shinobi, kenapa mesti takut? tapi berhubung Naruto tidak mau berdebat panjang lebar dengan Tsunade, jadi dituruti saja. Lagipula hanya mengantar tidak susah kan?

"Hum, musim yang kusukai, kau sendiri?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku...uhm mungkin musim semi..." jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena...uhm...musim semi biasanya bunga Sakura bermekaran dan kalau melihat itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum..." jawab Hinata. Naruto bisa melihat senyuman Hinata ketika menjawab pertanyaannya, walaupun Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan tidak bisa memperlihat ekspresinya pada Naruto.

"Hm, begitu, kalau aku sih suka musim dingin," ungkap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Eh? kupikir Naruto-kun menyukai musim panas," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Eto...soalnya...uhm...musim panas itu sama seperti Naruto-kun yang ceria dan menghangatkan..."

Entah mengapa kata-kata terakhir dari Hinata malah mengecil, volume suaranya, dan Kepala Hinata semakin ditundukkan, karena menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam. Hinata benar-benar merutuki kata-katanya saat ini, kenapa ia malah berkata hal seperti itu?

Itu sama saja mengatakan kalau Hinata suka pada Naruto. Sepertinya sifat Kuudere Hinata muncul tiba-tiba deh, aslinya pendiam dan pemalu, tapi terkadang bisa nekat juga. Sementara Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kurasa jawaban yang sama berlaku untukku, uhm yah aku suka musim dingin karena musim dingin mirip denganmu, yang...uhm...tenang tapi juga menghangatkan..." ungkap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tapi kemudian langsung menoleh ke samping, begitu Hinata tiba-tiba menatap ke Naruto, karena kaget dengan jawaban Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto ikutan merutuki jawaban sendiri dan tersenyum canggung, serta menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, dengan menoleh ke samping. Selain itu juga ia tidak berani menatap wajah Hinata setelah berkata begitu.

Hinata juga yang tadinya tiba-tiba menatap wajah Naruto, cepat-cepat menundukkan kembali wajahnya yang kembali memerah padam. Suasana hening pun tercipta kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tapi bedanya ada rasa kecanggungan diantara mereka, karena sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

*****END*****

Halo Musi kembali :D

Oh yah Musi mau ngucapi makasih sama yang udah ngereview fic Musi yang berjudul hujan, Arigato #bungkuk dalam-dalam

Nd sekarang Musi persembahkan fic kedua Musi, semoga kalian terhibur yah :D

Jaa Na


End file.
